My only crush,And always will be
by MoveyourMovieFiction
Summary: What happens to Penny and Sherman as they live their lives on?Well have i got a story for d this get's better and better!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!MoveyourMovieFiction here and i'm back with another ShermanXPenny story for you guys!**

**Notes****:****In this story,This will be the start when the movie ends & i made a new style of someone speaking**

**Example:Sherman:Good morning Dad**

** Mr. Peabody:Hello,Sherman**

My only crush,And always will be Chapter 1:I'll save you

Penny:Hi Mr. Peabody,Hey Sherman

Sherman:Wait Up!

Sherman dashed to Penny as he was going inside the school and walked through the hallway

Sherman:Hey Penny,Do you want to see William Shakespeare?

Penny:Wait you and are inviting me?

Sherman:Yeah,But Actually i was the one who chose tha-

Sherman said but interrupted by a friendly hug from Penny 5 seconds she stopped

Penny:Thanks!So when should i be at the Penthouse?

Sherman:Six o'clock tonight

Penny:Ok,i'll call my Parents if i can

Around Lunchtime...

Patty:Hello?

Penny:Hi Mom!Its me,Penny .Can i eat with Mr. Peabody and Sherman,Since they invited me and you two are gonna come home late

Patty:Ok,But be back at the house around 8:45 PM

Penny:Ok,Thanks!

Then Penny hung up the Phone And went to eat,She saw Sherman with no one to sit with,So she went to Sherman's table

Penny:Hi Sherman,Can i sit with you?

Sherman:Ok,sure

Sherman's thoughts:She's going to sit with me!

Penny:Guess what?My Mom said that i can join with you!

Sherman:Ok so be there around 6:00 PM

Penny:Ok

6 hours later at the Penthouse...

Mr. Peabody:Ah!Penny glad you can join us on our trip to Shakespeare's time

The prodigy said as the elevator door opened and the two joined the elevator and went to the Machine

Penny:Of course! I don't wanna Miss out,Sherman

Then they arrived to the Red-Colered Machine and Mr. Peabody started piloting

Mr. Peabody:Ok time to type July 24, 1596

Then he pushed the red button and arrived near Shakespeare's Building

Penny:Sherman,Why did you invite me?

Sherman:Well i don't want you to miss the um...excitement

William:Ah Peabody nice to see You and Sherman again,I guess i need help from you too so i could write a play called"Romeo and Juliet"

Mr. Peabody:Ofcourse,No come here you 2!

Sherman:Yeah coming!

Penny:Wait you went me to see the time of when he was writing Romeo and Juliet?

Sherman:Uh...Yeah,Are you Mad?

Penny:No,I feel great!.Thanks!

Mr. Peabody:Oh Sherman,Why don't you play with Penny a bit

Sherman:Okay Mr. Peabody

And then Sherman went with Penny going across the streets talking about what to do

Sherman:So where do you wanna go first

Penny:Hey look a street fair!

Sherman's thoughts:Okay,We can go with that

After 45 minutes of enjoyment at a bridge...

Penny:Sherman did you think that was a good fair?

Sherman:Yeah,I definitely liked the Bow'n Arrow

They walked near the ending of the right side on the bridge and stood got a stone and skipped it on water and made 11 skips

Sherman:Trying to skip stones?

Penny:Yeah,Do you know how?

Sherman:Yes,Give me a stone

Then Penny gave him,He tossed it and made 24 skips

Penny:Wow! Excellent work! Can you teach me?

Sherman:Okay,But there's a technique put your thumb and press it on the left side of the stone,Put your three fingers on the top and Put your pinky on the right side,Now the technique here is to aim at the right point and the right distance

Penny:Ok

Sherman tought her by putting all her fingers on the right places and let her toss tossed it and made 21 skips

Penny:Wow! Thanks Sherman!

Sherman:Your welcome

Penny got another stone and tossed it,It made 23 had too much excitement And stood on the rail and shouted"I am finally good at skipping stones!"

Sherman's thoughs:Well you've made her happy Again

Sherman heard a cracking sound and tried to hear what it was

Sherman's thoughts:Wait a minute that's the...Rail!

Sherman:Penny get off the Rai-

But it was too late for Penny to get off,So he ran as fast as he could from the left side to the right side of the bridge and Sherman fell into the water,He was trying to find Penny

Sherman's thoughts:Penny,Where are you!Where are you!Where are you!

Sherman was feeling very emotional that time Until he saw a blonde haired girl with closed eyes lying down on a rock and he quickly got her arm and swam to shore.

Sherman:Penny!Please be alive Please!

Sherman already crossing his fingers and felt her chest if there was a heartbeat,Her heartbeats are getting slower and slower still was crying so hard he couldn't stop

Sherman:Please,Please be alive

Sherman slowly put his face closer and kissed her,The kiss made a heartbeat running again on her chest

**Well that's Chapter one,I wanted to make more paragraphs i promised myself but that would not fit the bill for the name,Anyway this was relevant to Chapter one of FanOfAnimation's story "You saved my life".If you want another kind of story,Search in my page "You saved my life Part II".You can also insist me in having more ideas for this story,Just PM me~Bye Bye**

**-MoveyourMovieFiction**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys back to Chapter 2 of My only crush,And always will be!**

**I've been working on fictions since yesterday since it's already summer,So any who let's get back to the story**

**Now what happens when Sherman and Penny Help William? Well here is the answer**

My only crush,And always will be Chapter 2:We can help you

As Sherman felt her heartbeats getting back to life,Sherman was in a good relief when he saw her awakening from being unconscious.

Penny:Urgh...Sherman?...Sherman?

Sherman:Yeah?

Penny:What happened?

Sherman;You got too excited on skipping stones and you fell by the rail

Penny:Gosh,Who saved me?

Sherman:o_O It was m-me...

Penny:Huh?

Sherman:I saved your life from dying

Penny:Gee,I owe you one

As She was having a hard time getting up,Sherman being a gentleman helped her up

Sherman:So what now?Hey what are you doing?

Penny:N-Nothing Just...Hey look it's Mr. Peabody!

Sherman:Where?Where?

Sherman started worrying if the Prodigy saw everything,But he was soothed down when Penny threw a handful of water to him

Penny:Hahahahaha

Sherman:Oh,You want more fun do you...Well take this

Sherman said as he splashed some water at two had fun until a white dog with a black jacket and white shirt appeared

Mr. Peabody:Well...Looks like someone liked to have more fun than usual

With his arms folded and pointing at the ground to come where he is

Sherman:I'm Sorry Mr. Peabody

Mr. Peabody:Well sorry dosen't mean to apologize it,And look at you soaking wet,What did you do

Sherman:I uh...I mean We...We saw a white dog and chased after it,It jumped in to the water and we jumped too

Mr. Peabody:You mean me?Ok you two just tell me what happened to you 2

Sherman and Penny:-Sigh-Ok,When we enjoyed a street fair we went here and Talked how fun it was

Penny:Then i skipped a stone and made little skips,Then Sherman taught me a technique

Sherman:Then she got so excited and stood on the rail,And she fell

Penny:And i was struck unconcscious and lied down on a rock

Sherman:And i jumped to the water and went to rescue Penny and arrived to shore

Sherman and Penny:And we got into a water fight

Mr. Peabody:Okay,Thank you for your Sherman how did you manage to bring her back to life?

Sherman:Well...I...Uh

William just came out from nowhere and called Mr. Peabody's Attention

William:Peabody,I really need to use your Perfect Brain right now

Mr. Peabody:Okay,Coming!As for you two,Go to the WABAC and Get dressed

Sherman:Ok Mr. Peabody

And the Prodigy left And the two went to the WABAC,While they were walking they had a little talk

Penny:Sherman,Actually...How did you bring me back to life?

That shocked Sherman's Attention and arrived at the WABAC speechless when he saw Penny feeling her lips and she tasted Sherman's Breath

Penny's thoughts:Tastes like...Sherman's Breath

Penny:Wait Sherman,You didn't ki-

Sherman:Use CPR on you?Yes,Yes i did

Penny's thoughts:CPR?Wait a minute,CPR!

Penny:You kissed me!

Sherman:Look i didn't want my best friend to die like that,Please don't be mad at m-

Sherman turned around and Before he could even finish what he was saying he got cornered and bumped to the WABAC,Penny was looking very angry at Sherman and she calmed down when she realized...Sherman saved her and was not a bad thing

[PS:A Part from the story of "You saved my life"by FanOAnimation1994]

Penny:-sighs-I couldn't blame you for that,Anyway you are my friend and you look after me

Sherman was still being afraid until she stopped cornering his own crush and gave him a kiss,Sherman was just shocked that his own friend would do and say that

Sherman:Ok lets get changed

After they changed they went back to Shakespeare's building

William:Now what will happen at the Party to Romeo and Juliet?

Sherman:Why don't i read some,Maybe we can help you

Mr. Peabody:-whispering-Sherman you don't know how to write a story!Plus you and Penny don't know this

Sherman:I can

Sherman:

-Reading-

We start off with a little action: a duel between the servants of two enemy families of Verona: the Montagues and the Capulets. Exciting! After the swords are sheathed, Verona's Prince shows up to say that the next person who fights is going to get killed, and he _means_ it this time.

Along comes Romeo Montague, mooning over some chick named Rosaline. Meanwhile, Juliet Capulet, age thirteen, has just heard that Verona's most eligible bachelor Paris has his eye on her. They're going to check each other out that night at a masquerade ball at the Capulets' house. (At least it's parentally sanctioned child abuse.) Romeo and his friends have decided to crash the Capulet ball—in costume—because Rosaline is on the guest list.

-Done Reading-

Sherman:Hmmmm...Maybe...Uh...

Penny:What if Romeo got in love with Juliet,And they were in love...Until they got the darn wrong thing about what they were they were enemies their love is not forever

William:Good!So on...Keep going!

Penny:I think it's Sherman's turn

Sherman:Ok,Romeo after the Party would Plan a wedding for him and Juliet,And when the Party was ...Um...went to the Balcony of Juliet and talked a bit how they are going to meet Juliet's...Um...Mother,No...Nurse!Helps Juliet

William:Good!Perfect i think i can take it from here just give me five minutes and i;m going to be finished with this play

-After 5 minutes of the 3 sleeping-

Wiliam;Perfect!Done!

Sherman,Penny and Mr. Peabody:Wha?Oh yeah

Mr. Peabody:So ell it now William

William:Sure Peabody!

-Reading-

We start off with a little action: a duel between the servants of two enemy families of Verona: the Montagues and the Capulets. Exciting! After the swords are sheathed, Verona's Prince shows up to say that the next person who fights is going to get killed, and he _means_ it this time.

Along comes Romeo Montague, mooning over some chick named Rosaline. Meanwhile, Juliet Capulet, age thirteen, has just heard that Verona's most eligible bachelor Paris has his eye on her. They're going to check each other out that night at a masquerade ball at the Capulets' house. (At least it's parentally sanctioned child abuse.) Romeo and his friends have decided to crash the Capulet ball—in costume—because Rosaline is on the guest list.

Things take a turn when Romeo meets Juliet. They fall instantly in love, obviously, but then—gasp!—find out they're from rival families. It's all very dire, but, being two crazy kids in love, they have a secret meeting and decide to get married. Vegas road trip, wooooooo!

Oh wait. No Vegas. Instead, Romeo meets with Friar Laurence to arrange the marriage, and Juliet gets her nurse to be a go-between. The Nurse meets Romeo and his friend Mercutio (who thinks the whole situation is hilarious), and they arrange to get Juliet to Friar Laurence.

Get ready for some more names: Benvolio, another member of the Montague posse, runs into Tybalt Capulet, who is angry about the Montagues crashing his family party the other night. Romeo, freshly married, strolls into the middle of a tense situation—which gets way tense when Tybalt kills Mercutio and Romeo promptly kills Tybalt in return. Romeo jets, but the Prince still shows up to banish him. (Hey, at least he's not going to be killed.)

Juliet hears from the Nurse that her new husband has murdered her cousin, which is a major bummer—but not enough of a bummer to keep her from being super stoked about her wedding night. The Nurse finds Romeo hiding at Friar Laurence's, and the Friar hatches a plan. Romeo can spend his wedding night with Juliet, but then he has to leave town while the Friar finds some way to get the Prince of Verona to pardon Romeo.

Meanwhile, back at the Capulet house, Lord Capulet decides a wedding (to Paris) is just the thing to distract Juliet from her grief. Oops! After Juliet's awesome, romantic wedding night, she finds out that she's supposed to marry Paris in two days. Even her nurse thinks she should marry Paris, since Romeo is "as good as dead" to her.

Juliet runs over to Friar Laurence's, where she has a weird kiss with Paris and then threatens to kill herself. The Friar comes up with a plan that is 100% guaranteed to work and doesn't sound risky At All (not): giving her an herbal concoction that will make her appear to be dead for 42 hours. Yes, exactly 42. So, she runs home, agrees to marry Paris, and takes the poison so she can be taken to the Capulet tomb where Romeo can find her and everyone can live happily ever after.

Sadly, Romeo is a little out of the loop off in Mantua, and the news of Juliet's "death" makes it to Romeo before word of the Friar's plan. He buys some poison so he can go to Juliet's grave and kill himself, which is obviously the mature response. But first, he murders Paris and then spends some time with Juliet's "dead" body.

He drinks the poison and dies just in time for Juliet to wake up and find him dead. Argh! We hate missed connections! The Friar, who apparently shows up at some point, tries to convince Juliet to run away, but she refuses and kills herself with a dagger. Just then, literally everyone shows up to the tomb at the same time and finds the dead lovers. Friar Laurence confesses everything, and the two lords of the rival houses are moved by their dead children's love story and agree to end the feud.

-Done Reading-

Happy ending?

Mr. Peabody:That was splendid William!

Then the 3 clapped their hands and William made a bow.

Mr. Peabody:Now William,I believe that this was a really good day but i think it's time for us to go home

William:Ok see you later!Bye Bye

And they went to the WABAC and went to the present

**Well done with that,Any way the next episode will be more exciting than usual!Anyway i hope you enjoyed,Any way ~Bye Bye**

**-MoveyourMovieFiction**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again guys!****Sorry that it always take me so much time to write this story,I had to do works on my other story"You saved my life Part III".****Anyway here's the story**

**Now in this episode and chapter,What happens when Sherman and Penny did something from the school?**

**Thanks by a review from a Guest on March 26**

My only crush,And always will be Chapter 3 The Play Episode 1 The Act and Raffle

-The next day(School)-

Teacher:Now kids before you go i have a request to make

And before the children went out of the classroom they went back in

Teacher:There will be a play

The students:A Play?!

Teacher:Yes a play,Now the play is called"Romeo and Juliet".I need you to get a piece of paper in this can and open it,Tell me who are you acting as

Mason was Tybalt,Carl was Mercutio,Another boy was Friar Laurence,Lucy was the Nurse,Another girl was Juliet's Mom,And Amy was Rosaline,Penny and Sherman opened theirs they were actually shocked

Sherman and Penny's thoughts:Whaaaaaaat?

Teacher:Now Sherman who are you?

Sherman:R-R-R-Ro-Romeo

Teacher:Okay,What about you Penny?

Penny:J-J-J-J-J-Juliet

Teacher:Okay now here are the announcements to give to your Parents

The teacher gave them flyers about the Play

Teacher:You can all go to lunch now children

Then they left

-Lunchtime-

Sherman was still shocked until then,Same with Penny,They bumped to each other,(Almost letting their food fall)They snapped out of remembering what just happened

Sherman and Penny:-walking-OH Gosh!-almost made their lunches spill-

Sherman:Sorry Penny!

Penny:That's okay i was the one who was being clumsy

Sherman:No need,No um...who are you again?

Penny:I should be asking you,I'm J-J-Juliet

Sherman:Well i'm Romeo,You wanna practice at the Penthouse?

Penny:Ok

Then the the two made smiles,And went to their tables to eat

-At the Penthouse-

Mr. Peabody:Ah Sherman,Nice to see You and Penny again

The Prodigy said as he saw the two come out of the elevator,Gave him the flyer

Mr. Peabody:Oh what's this,A play...About Romeo and Juliet?!

-Reading-

_Your son Sherman will be acting out as Romeo,Play will start Friday night,Thanks Mr. Peabody for your child in taking interest to this wonderful activity_

_-Principal Purdy_

-Done Reading-

Mr. Peabody:Ok,Its good you got one of the main characters there,What about you Penny?Who are you acting as?

Penny gave her flyer

-Reading-

_Your daughter Penny will be acting out as Juliet,Play will start Friday night you Mr and Mrs. Peterson for your child in taking interest to this wonderful activity_

_-Principal Purdy_

-Done Reading-

Mr. Peabody:Oh,That was surprising,So what are you here for?

Sherman:We are going to practice acting

Mr. Peabody:Ok,Don't be too noisy

-Sherman's room-

When they got to the room,They got their srcript

Sherman:Ok,Let's start the start

Sherman said as he got his script to the first page

Penny:Okay

-Acting-

[I will have to use acting names here]

Romeo:What to do,What to do!

Romeo said as he was outside near his terrace,Upon that he saw a Capulets party,He was not allowed sice the Montagues and Capulets were saw a girl there named Rosaline,Which he he grabbed his mask ,His clothes and rushed off to the party

Meanwhile...

Juliet:Please mom,I don't wanna got to the party to see Paris!

Juliet's Mom:You will have to go!

Then her Mom left

Juliet:GGGRRRR!

Juliet said as she dressed up

At the Party...

Romeo:Where is Rosali-

Romeo was shocked when he saw another girl,Not was a Capulet named Juliet

Romeo's eyes turned into heart shapes,He rushed off to meet her

Juliet's thoughts:Well this Party is not so bad after all,I !Who is that handsome guy!

Juliet thought and went to Romeo

Romeo's thoughts:She's going to me

Juliet:H-H-Hi

Romeo:Hello,Your something that descended from the heavens

Juliet:Why thank you!

The two giggled,They spent the whole time laughing,enjoying and having so much un

After 36 minutes...[It will be with a little inspiration from Gnomeo and Juliet]

Romeo:Juliet can i tell you a secret?

Juliet:O-Okay

Romeo:I-I-I'm-I'm a...

Juliet:Your a what?

Romeo:I'm a Montague

Juliet:WHAT?!

Juliet ran away but she was stopped by Romeo holding her hand

Juliet:Ah!Please don't kill m-m-me!

Romeo:I'm not going to kill you

Romeo was not strong enough to hold Juliet's hand,She escaped

10 minutes later at Juliet's Balcony

Juliet:Oh what am i going to do,I'm going to die,Just because i dated a Montague,God!

Romeo:What?No!We still can date!

Romeo startled Juliet

Juliet:Oh my god!You have to get outta here if you wanna live,My cousin Tybalt will kill me and you!

Romeo:Okay Okay!

Juliet:So when can we meet again?

Romeo:Tomorrow at the Broken castle

Juliet:Done!

-Done acting-

[Pause a little..Um now this is actually done,I'm gonna use their real names,And it will stop here for a surprise LOL]

Sherman and Penny read the script and had seen the two should hug and,They enjoyed their hug,Let go a little and,Sherman put her to hands on Penny's shoulders and Penny copied Sherman,Sherman stared at Penny and Penny stared at Sherman,Penny put her right hand on Sherman's left cheek,They got closer and closer,Sherman and Penny closed their eyes and Passionately kissed ,They let go slowly and exchanged smiles

Sherman:Wow,Well,Gosh

Penny:-giggle-

**Well thanks to a Guest review my company dusted off the spider webs!I wrote this while listening to"Way back when"by Gizfolk,And i want to say thank you to RC2012 for saying what he commented about the song in a story!**

**~Bye Bye!**

**-MoveyourMovieFiction**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallo!**

**Welcome back to the next episode of"My only crush,And always will be"This chapter may knock your socks off!**

**In this scene it's the setup of the Play,What happens to Sherman and Penny FIND OUT NOW!**

My only crush,And always will be Chapter 3 The Act Episode 2 Singi'n Setup

Sherman backed up and blushed

Sherman:I'm so sorry,If,I,Um,Bothered,Y-

Penny put here finger on Sherman's lips

Penny:-chuckle-You don't need to explain Sherman

-Next day at school-

Teacher:Ok Class before you go out I would like to call Mason,Carl,James[A name for the other boy to be Friar Laurence]J,Lucy,Amy,Jane,[A name for Another girl to be Juliet's Mom(I edited and added her just now if you read the last episode)]Sherman and Penny to come back to the class

The whole class went out to go to Robotics club but the eight was still in the class

Teacher:Now Principal Purdy told me to tell you to setup the Play with the things in the Theatre and practice

The students:Ok!

Then they ran off to the Theatre of the school

-Theatre of Susan B. Anthony-

Boys:OH!

Girls:MY!

Boys and Girls:GOSH!

All of them were surprised the theartre was really bigger than they imagined

Mason:Ok time to get ready

James and Jane:Yup

The pupils except Sherman and Penny that were at the back of them were talking

Sherman:Well there are so many hings to fix here

Penny:You said it!

They all got to work,Mason and Lucy were setting up the ropes and cardboard figures that were unpainted yet,Sherman and Carl were putting up the figures,James and Amy were painting the cardboard figures,Jane and Penny were using a ladder to stick some painted figures to the ceiling,Penny was climbing the ladder and while the boys were putting up the figures,Sherman heard a crack again he thought that it was from his thoughts back at Shakespeare's time,He heard it again,It was from the ladder that Penny and Jane were using.

Sherman:PENNY!WATCH OUT!

Penny:Woah,AHHHH!

At the exact moment she fell and when the ladder broke The students moved away and Sherman caught her in his arms,The two blushed and Sherman put Penny down and Faced the floor at another direction while scratching the back of his head same said for Penny,The other students got out from their hiding places and saw what happened

The six students: o_O!Woah

Mason:Uh...Sherman you did a really impressive th-

Sherman:Don't...Say anything

And he ran away out the theartre and Penny ran after him

Penny:Sherman!Wait!

Carl:Guys!

Amy:What did you think that was all about?

James:I don't know

-At the Janitor's closet and hallway-

Penny:Sherman?Sherman!Where are you?!

Penny was finding Sherman and heard something fell in the Janitor's closet it sounded like a broom,She knew it was Sherman and walked over to the closet and nearly twisted the door knob and heard Sherman singing

Sherman:-Singing-

I'm broken, do you hear me?  
I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,  
I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,  
That your heart will just turn around,

And as I walk up to your door,  
My head turns to face the floor,  
'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,  
Can love you more than this

-Done singing-

Penny opened the door and sang along

[Penny]

If I'm louder, would you see me?  
Would you lay down  
In my arms and rescue me?  
'Cause we are the same  
You save me,  
When you leave it's gone again,

[Sherman]

And then I see you on the street,  
In his arms, I get weak,  
My body fails, I'm on my knees  
Prayin'

[Both]

When he/she opens his/her arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,

[Sherman]

Yeah, I've never had the words to say,  
But now I'm askin' you to stay  
For a little while inside my arms,  
And as you close your eyes tonight,  
I pray that you will see the light,  
That's shining from the stars above,

[Penny]

When she opens her arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,

[Both]

'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah

When he/she lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,

When he/she opens his/her arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah

When he/she lays you down,  
I might just die inside (oh, yeah),  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,  
Can love you more than this

Penny:Wow Sherman,You have a good voice in singing

Sherman:You too,I'm sorry

Penny:Sorry for what?

Sherman:For letting you be embarrassed to all our classmates

Penny:No need,Thanks Sherman,You saved my life 2 times thank you

Sherman was speechless until Penny sang a song

_[Penny:]_ All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
And then suddenly I bump into you

_[Sherman:]_ I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like  
I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue

_[Penny:]_ But with you...  
_[Sherman:]_ But with you

_[Sherman:]_ I found my place...  
_[Penny:]_ I see your face...

_[Both:]_ And it's nothing like I've ever known before!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!

_[Penny:]_ With you!  
_[Sherman:]_ With you!  
_[Penny:]_ With you!  
_[Sherman:]_ With you!

_[Both:]_ Love is an open door...

_[Sherman:]_ I mean it's crazy...  
_[Penny:]_ What?

_[Sherman:]_ We finish each other's—  
_[Penny:]_ Sandwiches!

_[Sherman:]_ That's what I was gonna say!

_[Penny:]_ I've never met someone-

_[Both:]_ Who thinks so much like me!  
Jinx! Jinx again!  
Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation

_[Sherman:]_ You-  
_[Penny:]_ And I-  
_[Sherman:]_ Were-  
_[Penny:]_ Just-

_[Both:]_ Meant to be!

_[Penny:]_ Say goodbye...  
_[Sherman:]_ Say goodbye...

_[Both:]_ To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it anymore!

Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Life can be so much more!

_[Penny:]_ With you!  
_[Sherman:]_ With you!  
_[Penny:]_ With you!  
_[Sherman:]_ With you!

_[Both:]_ Love is an open door...

Penny and Sherman laughed so hard they couldn't stop,After almost one minute of enjoyment and laughter

Penny:Sherman do y-you like me?

Sherman:-smirk-Yeah,i'm sorry that i-

Penny:How many times do i have to tell you i don't need some apologies.I like you actually i think

Both:I am in love with you,Jynx!Hahaha!

For a moment Sherman put his right hand on Penny's left cheek and got closer and closer until his lips pressed against hers

In the theartre...

Jane:Where are they?

James:Yeah they shouldn-

Before James could even finish the sentence the Principal came in

Purdy:What happened here?!

They were speechless but they all pointed at Mason

Purdy:What happened?

All of them:First while Penny was climbing the ladder Sherman heard a cracking sound and the ladder fell,Sherman caught her and then put here sown

Mason:And i started speaking and he ran away with no reason and Penny followed him

Sherman and Penny:We're here

Purdy:Ah!Ok...Thank God your okay,Now we have to replace that ladder

**Hello again hope you like this Singing chapter and yea i copied and pasted the lyrics from **

**~Bye Bye**

**-MoveyourMovieFiction**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo guys!**

**Back with the story,I fixed the grammar in he last chapters and last episode we had a singing day for the two.**

**So her's the story!**

My only crush,And always will be Chapter 3 The Act Episode 3 Please keep it a secret

The Principal left with the children behind and went to the carpenter's store

Mason:What took you so long?

Sherman:We uh,k-Um sang

James:Sang what?

Penny:Um..Best you don't know

Amy:...We're waiting...

Sherman:More than this

Mason:Ok,But it took you almost 23 minutes

Penny:Let's say,the 10 minutes was for me looking,the 7 minutes was More than this and laughter,3 minutes was um..Love is an open door,And the 3 minutes was going back here

All of them:O_O! You sang Love is a-

Sherman and Penny:an open door,Yes,Yes,we did

Lucy:Ok

They all stopped and went back to work,Since the two girls didn't have any ladders they didn't do anything,After 12 minutes of working the school bell rang meaning its lunch time

-At the cafeteria-

At the girls table the 3 friends of Penny Jane,Amy,Lucy were staring at here,She was eating a three Coockie Oreos,Small carton of milk and stared at the table

Lucy:What's going on Penny,I know you and Sherman didn't do that!And why would you sing Love is an open door and More than this?

Penny:Well...Sherman was singing More than this alone in the janitor's closet then i sang along

Amy:Ok,But what about Love is an open door

Penny:We got excited that we did another song

Amy:Ok,That makes alot sense

Meanwhile at the boys table...

The boys were also suspicious too about what happened,The three were figuring what's up while he was staring to his reflection at the tray

Mason:Ok!That does it!What did you do with Penny?

Sherman:We already explained,the 10 minutes was for me looking,the 7 minutes was More than this and laughter,3 minutes was um..Love is an open door,And the 3 minutes was going back

James:Ok,But really really?

Sherman:-smirk-

The three left and went to the girls table leaving their lunches behind

Mason:Jane,Lucy,Amy uh..come

Then the three left even leaving their lunches behind,

Mason:What are they hiding?

Lucy:I don't know,Their looking so innocent

Carl:But the most obvious question,Is where did they sing and laugh?

Jane:Penny said at the janitor's closet

Carl:Ok,Hmmmm...Wait there's a Camera there!

James:Ok let's go!

-Janitor's closet-

Jane grabbed the camera and looked for the clip

Jane:Ok 45 minutes ago,Oh there's Sherman!

Mason:Speed it up

Jane:Ok,3 seconds,5 seconds,2 minutes,Oh there's Penny!

Carl:Not good enough,Speed up

Jane:Ok,2 minutes,4 minutes

Mason:stop

-Record-

_Penny:Sherman do y-you like me?_

_Sherman:-smirk-Yeah,i'm sorry that i-_

_Penny:How many times do i have to tell you i don't need some apologies.I like you actually i think_

_Both:I am in love with you,Jynx!Hahaha!_

_-_End-

All of them:O_O!

Mason:Okay,Wait what is Sherman doing

All of them:O_O!

Carl:Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-The-They kissed!

Mason:Well time to tell the Principal

James;Wait i got another plan...

-Back at the cafeteria-

The six went to Sherman and Penny,They saw them sitting together

Mason:-_-Sherman,

Sherman:Ok..

-At the classroom-

They went to their classroom where there is no one.

Penny:Ok,What do you want?

Lucy slapped Penny across the cheek painfully which made made Penny cry and fell to the floor and also made Sherman help her get up

Sherman:WHAT THE HELL,WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR FRIEND!

Mason:Oh C'mon don't be innocent,You two kids kissed!

Penny:-still crying-WHAT?!THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED US HERE FOR!

Jane:We know!

Sherman:WHERE'S THE PROOF?!

Mason:-Pulls his phone out with the video he recorded-Look!You kissed after singing!

Sherman and Penny's thoughts:O_o!

Sherman:Ok,But please don't hurt her,She's my..Girlfriend

Mason suddenly throws up a punch to Sherman,And kicked him,The other students got Penny and ran off with her

Sherman:YOU B*TCH LET GO OF HER!

Mason suddenly not strong enough,Got a stronger punch from Sherman

Mason:Ah!You dick!

Sherman escaped and saw a knife in Mason's pocket,Sherman grabbed it and chased after them

-At the playground-

[It might sound like the true fanafic in"Lovestruck II"]

Penny:Let me go! Please!

Jane:Hahaha! Of course not!

Sherman surprisingly showed up

Sherman:Let her go!

Carl:Or else?

Sherman showed the knife

Sherman:-with a mad face-Or else i'll kill you

Mason also popped up

Mason:You can't kill them or else they will her

James showed another knife from his pocket

Sherman-gasp-Don't kill her please,Why are you wanting to kill her?

Carl:Teaching you a lesson

Sherman:Lesson?Lesson for what?

Carl:Still being young...to kiss

Sheman:Ok,-a tear dropped-But don't kill her please!

Carl:Exchange for what?

Sherman:Uh..Uh...If you kill her,Well i'll kill myself instead! Urghhh...

After that Sherman stabbed himself through his stomach and died,Everyone got startled and Penny ran to Sherman and started hyperventilating

Penny:-Hyperventilating-Sherman,SHERMAN!,-crying-SHERMAN PLEASE,PLEASE DON'T DIE,DON'T DIE ON ME NOW! PLEASE!

Penny started dropping her tears on his chest,Everybody looked at her with fear and sadness

Penny:Sherma-an! Sherman don't ple-ease! Do-on't! di-ie!

James:-got closer to Penny-Penny i'm so sorry,I planned this,I might a we-

Penny-stood up and faced James furiously-YOU SON OF A BI-I*CH! WHY WOULD Y-YOU DO THIS TO THIS..SMART,GOOD,INNOCENT,Cute,not weird,Boy

Sherman was the only person she loved and always will,James walked away and Penny turned away and kneeled near Sherman

Penny:Sherman,My boyfriend

_Sherman:Look i didn't want my best friend to die like that,Please don't be mad at m-_

Penny could even here his voice through her head

_Sherman:You can't marry this guy!_

She remembered the times when she was saved by Sherman

_Sherman:PENNY! WATCH OUT!_

_Sherman:Don't worry Penny we'll save you!_

She always remembered and treasured his greatest words that he said,She sang in a low volume

Penny:

Love is an open do-oor

Love is an open door

Love is an open door

Wi-ith Y-ou...

Penny cried and cried,After that she brought her face closer to his she closed her eyes to savor the moment,She kissed him for her to feel good,But it didn't,She let go and remembered on more thing he said

_Sherman:But please don't hurt her,She's my..**Girlfriend**_

She touched his wound,Mason gave his vest to let her wipe it off James grabbed a tissue no poured it with water and gave it to her so she would heal it

Penny:Thanks guys

Suddenly the auburn hair boy with a school uniform near him opened his eyes repeatedly

Sherman:Penny?

Penny:Sherman?SHERMAN!

She put the tissue and vest down,Sherman smiled and stood,After second of relief Sherman kissed his Girlfriend and Penny kissed his,They had the best moment until now

Penny:-Turns to the students-Thanks alot guys!

Sherman:Wait they helped?

Penny:Yea

Sherman:Well,Gee,Thanks guys

All of them:Your welcome

Sherman:But please you should keep it a secret,I love my girlfriend

Penny:And i love my boyfriend

They said with holding their hands,Mason got closer to Sherman and shook hands with him

**Wow,I just cried of what i wrote,I was really touched and tried to hold my tears,Anyway for all of you this is my best fanfic i've ever made until now!**

**~Bye Bye**

**-MoveyourMovieFiction :)))))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo guys,Welcome Back to"My only crush,And always will be" Sorry it took long to write a new chapter,I had to work on my other story again"You saved my life Part III"**

**So last time on the story,Sherman stabbed himself and went back to life again,Since their six friends they Promised that they will keep their secret,Of being Boyfriend and Girlfriend.**

My only crush,And always will be Chapter 3 The Act Episode 4 The Play

After some few days later,Sherman and Penny's friends kept their secret,Helped them,Trusted them and Fixed the they fixed it up,It was their play,The day was going to be very splendid

-Theartre of Susan B. Anthony,7pm Friday night-

Mr. Peabody sat together with a tall Black haired man and a Yellow haired woman

Mr. Peabody:Ah! The Petersons,Didn't see you there

Paul:Oh! Hey Peabuddy,You gave me a startle there

Teacher:Hello Ladies and Gentlemen,We are here to have the first very "Susan B. Anthony Play".We also thank you for the parents in joining this wonderful activity.

~Parents clapping and whistling~

Teacher:Now,We give you"Romeo and Juliet"!

~Curtains moving away and it showed the students~

-Acting-

[I will have to use acting names here]

Romeo:What to do,What to do!

Teacher:Romeo said as he was outside near his terrace,Upon that he saw a Capulets party,He was not allowed sice the Montagues and Capulets were saw a girl there named Rosaline,Which he he grabbed his mask ,His clothes and rushed off to the party

Teacher:Meanwhile...

Juliet:Please mom,I don't wanna got to the party to see Paris!

Juliet's Mom:You will have to go!

Then her Mom left

Juliet:GGGRRRR!

Juliet said as she dressed up

Teacher:At the Party...

Paris:Hello Juliet,You seem beautiful in this moonlight

Juliet:Thank,You?

Paris:Anyway i am going elsewhere,Bye!

Juliet:Bye,Bye?

Meanwhile...

Romeo:Where is Rosali-

Romeo was shocked when he saw another girl,Not was a Capulet named Juliet

Romeo's eyes turned into heart shapes,He rushed off to meet her

Juliet's thoughts:Well this Party is not so bad after all,I !Who is that handsome guy!

Juliet thought and went to Romeo

Romeo's thoughts:She's going to me

Juliet:H-H-Hi

Romeo:Hello,Your something that descended from the heavens

Juliet:Why thank you!

The two giggled,They spent the whole time laughing,enjoying and having so much fun

Romeo:Juliet can i tell you a secret?

Juliet:O-Okay

Romeo:I-I-I'm-I'm a...

Juliet:Your a what?

Romeo:I'm a Montague

Juliet:WHAT?!

Juliet ran away but she was stopped by Romeo holding her hand

Juliet:Ah!Please don't kill m-m-me!

Romeo:I'm not going to kill you

Romeo was not strong enough to hold Juliet's hand,She escaped

Teacher:Later at Juliet's Balcony...

Juliet:Oh what am i going to do,I'm going to die,Just because i dated a Montague,God!

Romeo:What?No!We still can date!

Romeo startled Juliet

Juliet:Oh my god!You have to get outta here if you wanna live,My cousin Tybalt will kill me and you!

Romeo:Okay Okay!

Juliet:So when can we meet again?

Romeo:Tomorrow at the Broken castle

Juliet:Done!

Tybalt:JULIET?WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?

Juliet:NO ONE TYBALT!

Tybalt:OH REALLY?i'M COMING UP THERE

Juliet:Well,Bye Bye N-

Teacher:Romeo hugged her instantly before she finished the sentence

Romeo:I'm glad that we had time

Juliet:Me too

Teacher:Romeo Left and Tybalt went in

Tybalt:So,Who were you talking too?

Juliet:Myself

Tybalt:Hmmmm...You maybe telling the truth,BUT

Juliet's Nurse:TYBALT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?I TOLD YOU TO WASH THE DISHES!

Tybalt:Ok! Ok!

Teacher:The Next day at the castle...

Juliet:Romeo! Romeo! Where are you

Romeo:Over here!

Teacher:Romeo said while he was doing something special in the bushes,Juliet uncovered the bushes and saw him kneeling to her with a blue ring

Juliet:Oh!

Romeo:Juliet Capulet,Will you marry me?

Juliet:Uh..Uh...Heck of course i will!

Teacher:The two hugged,Upon seeing were seen by Juliet's Nurse and Friar Laurence a friend of Romeo

Juliet's Nurse:Hello Juliet..

Laurence:Well...Well...Well..Look what we have here,A Capulet and a Montague,Getting Married

Romeo and Juliet:PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE!

Laurence:...Ok...But you have to keep it a secret! Understood?

Romeo:Alright...

Teacher:2 days later

Tybalt:WELL WHO ARE YOU MARRYING?

Juliet:Uh..A Montague?

Tybalt:WHAT?I'LL KILL YOU!

Teacher:Juliet started running to Romeo who was in the castle discussing it with Juliet's Nurse and Friar Laurence

Juliet:ROMEO!

Romeo:JULIET?

Mercrutio(Romeo's other friend):ROMEO?

Tybalt:WHAT?

Teacher:Tybalt accidently decapitated him,Romeo had his mouth opened,And started getting angry

Romeo:TYBALT!

Teacher:Romeo got his sword and stabbed Tybalt and Got himself banished by Juliet to never see him again.1 week later..

Romeo:PLEASE! JUST PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!

Juliet:-Crying-WELL YO-YOU KILLED MY C-COUSIN!

Romeo:Look,I love you,Please

Juliet:NO!

Teacher:Juliet furiously slaps Romeo

Romeo:Please!

Juliet:NO!

Romeo:FINE,THEN, LEAVE ME NO CHOICE!

Teacher:Juliet turns her back on him but when he shouted she turned around

Juliet:ROMEO!

Teacher:She saw him lying on the .No sign that he's alive because he stabbed himself.

Juliet:PLE-EASE!

Teacher:One of her tears dropped and he magically went back to life,Juliet forgave Romeo and decided to be married

**Well next time it will be an aftermath,So this is justr the act but the rest will have to wait**

**~Bye Bye**

**-MoveyourMovieFiction :))))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back again and Whatz up fellow people of fanfiction world!**

**I didn't finish the Play on my last chapter because i needed to sleep,And i didn't even know how the play is,So i just went with my imaginations for the Play,And i don't own"Romeo and Juliet",Shakespeare does and yes there was a cardboard Paris because that was all in the idea**

**Anyway here's the aftermath of the story**

My only crush,And always will be Chapter 3 The Play Episode 5 Play aftermath

Juliet:Please No!DON'T DIE!

Teacher:She cried and cried,One tear dropped on Romeo's Arm that happened she was amazed,Yellow smoke appearing and came back to life

Juliet:Huh?Romeo?!

Romeo:J-J-Juliet?

~Curtains closed~

Teacher:And they lived happily ever after

-A whole crowd clapping,whistling and screaming"Wohoo!"-

Mr. Peabody:Well that was a really really impressive play! Wohooo!

Patty:You said it!

Teacher:Now i would like to call on the cast of this wonderful play!

Mason as Tybalt Capulet

~Mason comes out of the curtains~

Mason:JULIET,WHERE ARE YOU!

Teacher:Carl as Mercrutio Montague

~Carl comes out of the curtains~

Carl:PLEASE DON'T KILL ME TYBALT!

Teacher:James as Friar Laurence

~James comes out of the curtains~

James:Well,What a fine day for the wedding to take place

Teacher:Lucy as Juliet's Nurse

~Lucy comes out of the curtains~

Lucy:Juliet,Who are you marrying?

Teacher:Amy as Rosanline

~Amy comes out of the curtains~

Amy:Romeo?Romeo Where are you!

Teacher:Jane as Juliet's Mom

~Jane comes out of the curtains~

Jane:Juliet,GO MARRY PARIS!

Teacher:And now the two main characters of the Story!

Sherman Peabody as Romeo Montague and Penny Peterson as Juliet Capulet!

~Sherman and Penny comes out of the curtains holding hands and going to the center of the stage~

Sherman:Juliet i'm not going to kill you!

Penny:Thank You!

Teacher:NOW WE ALL THANK YOU FOR BEING IN OUR WONDERFUL PLAY! GOODNIGHT TO YOU ALL!

~Parents and students leaving except for the parents of the Cast and the cast of the play~

-About 30 minutes of talking and no one in the theatre,Only the 13 Parents,6 students and the teachers-

Teacher:Now everyone please come with me

Everyone followed the teacher including the Parents and Students

Teacher:Now since we would have a big thank you to your support we would like you to come and...

~The teacher pulls out a curtain leading to the caeteria which where the Principal and the others were-

Purdy:A Dinner for your successful Play that was!

Everyone got assigned seats and sat down and ate

Mr. Peabody:Well Principal Purdy this is such a delightful dinner!

Purdy:Thank you,I did cook it myself

Mason's Mom:Oh! But this is more than any kind of cuisine i've ever tasted in my entire life

James' Dad:I agree

Patty:Me too!

~At the children's table~

Mason:Wow,This is going perfect!

Sherman:I know right?

Lucy:Well the play was indeed good

Carl:Let me rephrase that...Jolly good indeed!

All:Hahahahaha!

Amy:You just copied that from Cartoon Network!

Carl:I know,I know

Penny:Sherman i have a surprise for you..

Sherman:Um..Ok! What is it?

Penny:Close your eyes and open your hand

Sherman did as what she told him and She gave it already

Penny:You can open your eyes now

Sherman opened his eyes and seen it,He was was a 10GB USB and he kept it in his bag

Sherman:Wow!

Penny:Your happy?

Sherman:Of course! and i have got you also something too

Penny:Ok

Sherman:Close your eyes and open your hand first

Penny did what he said,Sherman gave his a present to her

Sherman:Now you can open your eyes

Penny was shocked,It was none other than a watch but not just any said"I'll always be in your heart"Penny was so happy,She kept it in her bag also

Penny:Thanks Sherman

Sherman:Your welcome ah!

Sherman got a pain in his stomach

**And that happened,So what do you think caused it?Review it below and i will set off for another chapter soon!**

**~Bye Bye**

**-MoveyourMovieFiction XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo!Hello everyone and welcome back to My only crush,And always will be story!**

**Previously on MOCAAWB Chapter 7 Sherman Felt pain in his stomach again,Now,I hope you already know what caused it,What happens if they juice out to know the truth of what happened?Inspired to a sequel i made in "You saved my life Part 3",MartyJ's story"Lovestruck III" and my other story"Mr. Peabody and Sherman in 'Divergent'"  
**

**HERE IS THE NEXT STORY I'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR**

My only crush,And always will be Chapter 4 The Escape Episode 1:Wanna stay with you  


Mr. Peabody:SHERMAN!

Mr. Peabody quickly came to Sherman's need when he heard him cry out and seen that there was leaking blood from his stomach

Penny:ARE YOU OKAY?!

Mr. Peabody:-Gasp-WHAT HAPPENED?PRINCIPAL CALL THE AMBULANCE

Purdy:GOT IT!

Everyone got a glimpse of what happened,They decided when the ambulance will leave they will go back to their homes and pray for him.

-After 8 minutes of waiting outside the school-

There were blue and red lights up ahead and the ambulance arrived and the doors opened

Nurse:Bring him in!

The other nurse got a bed(Sorry i don't know what that thing is called)and Mr. Peabody and Penny carried Sherman to the bed and went in to the van but Penny's dad grabbed her hand

Paul:Your gonna go?!

Penny:Yes!Please dad!I'm his friend!

Paul:...Ok...Fine but call us when you need to be picked up got it?

Penny:Yes!

Paul let her hand go and the ambulance started moving

-In the Ambulance-

Sherman:Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody and Penny:SHERMAN!

Mr. Peabody hugged his adopted son and Penny put her hand on Sherman's shoulder

Mr. Peabody:Thank heavens your alive!

Sherman:Hi Penny,You came along?

Penny:Yeah,I'm your best friend so yeah

Sherman:-Smiles-Argh!

Sherman was hurt again and his smile faded away

Mr. Peabody:We still must bring you to the ER

Sherman:Okay Mr. Peabo-urgh

Sherman fell asleep

Penny:Well,There goes Sherman sleeping again

-At the Room after visiting the ER-

Doctor:Sherman will be alright,We just need the best explanation of why he leaked blood

Mr. Peabody:That's what what we don't know and we're trying to figure out,Sherman?

Sherman:Yes,Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody:Why was there a leaking of blood?

Sherman:I don't know

Doctor:Well we still have to find out or else this could get ugly

Mr. Peabody:Ok doctor

The Doctor left

-After 18 minutes of trying to find out what happened-

Mr. Peabody:Well i guess I 'll have to leave now and Penny should watch over you

Penny:What!

Mr. Peabody:Oh that's right,I called your parents and told them to watch over Sherman and they d agreed,don't wanna stay?

Penny:Ok I'll stay

Sherman:Goodbye Mr. Peabody!

Mr. Peabody:Goodbye Sherman!I'll be back at 11am tomorrow!

Mr. Peabody left

Sherman:How did the pain get back to me?

Penny:I don't know

Sherman:Do you think that I 'm going to die?

Penny:No!No!Your not going to die Sherman

Penny was worried of what he just said,He didn't want him to pass away.

Sherman:Well what if i did?There's no way around my calculations are correct 1 week later i 'll be in a cof-

Penny:NO!NO!NO!NO!YOUR NOT GOING TO DIE AGAIN!I CAN'T LOSE YOU ONE MORE TIME!

Sherman:I'M SERIOUS HERE!

Penny got frightened she walked away facing the other direction,Sherman got off the bed and walked slowly to Penny hearing her cry

Sherman:Penny?

Penny:Go away!

Sherman:Look Penny i didn't mean to-

Penny:Just go-o away-ay!

Penny was still crying at the same time angry

Sherman:Please,I didn't mean to get mad at you

Penny faced him

Penny:I'm just trying to help and you yelled at me?That's not good for us to fight,I don't want us to fight again

Sherman:I'm sorry for being a jerk just now..Are we good?

Penny:Yeah we're good

And they shook hands

Sherman:So what now?

Penny:Do you still have your bag?

Sherman:Yeah

Penny:Do you have the USB?

Sherman:Yeah

Penny:Give it,Trust me

Sherman opened his bag and gave her the USB,When She connected it to the TV since there was a Video Player there and chose the movie that she put there"_How to train your dragon"_

Sherman:Wait,You put a _How to train your dragon _before you gave it to me?

Penny:Yeah,It always reminds me of Hiccup and Astrid having our kind of relationship

Sherman:-Giggles-Yeah

Penny:And can you turn off the lights?

Sherman:Alright

Sherman turned off the lights and Went to the Bed Where Penny was already lying down on it and the Movie the movie they fell in a deep deep sleep

-Midnight-

~Dream~

Sherman:Please!I didn't kiss Penny,We were Just talking

Mr. Peabody:Oh really?EXPLAIN IT FROM OUR WITNESS,MASON!

Penny:Mason?!

Mason:Well,Well,Well looks like someone can't keep a best friend's secret huh?

Sherman:Mason,You betrayed me?!You betrayed me you ass whole!Gah!

Mason punched him directly at the stomach

Mason:Now i think we need some blood for you so you would feel better,Hmm you need AB Positive blood?Well let's find out if your...Friend has that type

Mason pulled out a knife readying to stab Penny

Sherman:No!Mason are you crazy!Your not going to stab her are you?!

Mason:Let's see about that

Mason got closer to Penny

Penny:Mason,No please.I'm your frie-

Sherman:Nooooooooo!

Penny was stabbed

~End of Dream~

Sherman awakened from his dream and left the room leaving a note to Penny so she would know what happened to him

-7:21AM-

Penny:-Yawn-Sherman?Sherman?

Penny saw no sign of Sherman,But she did see a piece of paper on the table saying:_Hi Penny,It's me Sherman.I had a dream last night that you were going to be KILLED because of me__,I went to the roof of the hospital and you can find me there,You __have until 7:30AM to be you don't i'll have to_

Penny gasped when she read the next words _KILL MYSELF _on the letter,She quickly looked at the clock and she only had five minutes left to go

Penny:OH NO I'M GONNA BE LATE!

She quickly ran out of the room and went to the roof

-3 minutes later on top of the Hospital's roof-

Penny:SHERMAN!

Penny came out of the elevator standing near the edge of the Sherman's one blink of an eye his Girlfriend started hugging him tightly and she started crying

Penny:Don't leave me Sherman!I can't live without you!

Sherman:Penny let me go

Penny:No i won't

Sherman:Let me go,Please

Penny slowly let him go and asked

Penny:Why?

Sherman walked nearer to the Edge

Sherman:Because you will watch me die and-

Penny:No!I'm not going to lose you again!

Penny grabbed his arm

Sherman:Your gonna have a bad luck if you're with me

Penny:No i won't,You are not bad luck to me!

Sherman:C'mon Penny let me go!

Penny:No!

Sherman:Let me go!

Penny:No!

Sherman:LET ME GO NOW!

Penny just got frightened and took no grasp of him anymore,She backed away again slowly

Sherman held the edge

Sherman:I'm doing this for mine and your good!

Penny:No,Please Sherman no!

Sherman jumped over the roof and Penny quickly ran to him

Penny:NO!

Penny got a grasp of his hand almost letting him fall

Sherman:Penny let me go!

Penny:No!

Sherman:Argh!

Sherman kept on pulling his hand down but Penny won't allow it

Penny:I am not letting you go even if it takes me until i die

Sherman:Why can't you let me go

Penny:Because i love you!

Sherman:Well News Flash!

Penny:What?

Sherman:If you like me then...Now i don't like you back!

Penny gasped when she heard him saying that,But without him caring to let pulled him back to the roof,Sherman ran away as Penny got up

-While running around the roof-

Penny:Why are you trying to run away from me?

Sherman:Because i am worried of you!

Penny:Why are you worried!

Sherman stopped running and Penny got the right amount of distance near him

Sherman:Because i care for you,I love you

Sherman turned around and faced her

Penny:And if you care about me,Who cares about you back

Sherman smiled and nodded a little repeatedly

Sherman:You

Penny smiled and hugged him and Sherrman hugged him back

Penny:So,Are you going to kill yourself?

Sherman:No

Penny:And why?

Sherman:Does this explain it

Sherman his arms around her back as Penny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed

**So many days to complete this chapter from the inspiration i combined!Please Review what you thought about a great day fellow readers!**

**~Bye Bye**

**-MoveyourMovieFiction**


End file.
